


Instantanés de la rentrée

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cambridge, Drabble, Ficothèque Ardente, Lime, M/M, Spirito Club, rentrée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des instants de vie : des retrouvailles, des rencontres, des amours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil de textes écrits lors de la soirée des drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente.  
> Le thème de la soirée était : la rentrée.   
> Chaque texte de 200 mots maximum (avec une tolérance de 10) était inspiré par une photo proposée.

 

Revoir Cyril. Il en a rêvé les deux mois de vacances. Les autres pleurent la rentrée, lui la désirait. Depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé dans la rue voisine de la fac, il n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. A-t-il l'air heureux, son grand escogriffe ? Il passe sa veste dans la main gauche, son bras, son poignet frôlent sa hanche cherchant sa chaleur. Il lui lance un regard étonné avant de fixer le bloc 360. Il sourit. Il les pousse lui et son vélo vers la droite derrière les bâtiments de chimie. Cyril a un rire moqueur et un coup d’œil goguenard. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Ne sont-ils pas uniquement amis ? A moins qu'ils n'en soient plus là ? Cyril appuye sa bécane sur le mur avant de s'y adosser. Comment est-il arrivé là ? contre son corps, entre ses bras ?

—  Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il.

Et déjà le temps n'est plus aux paroles, sa bouche est sur la sienne. Depuis quand est-il entreprenant, son timide ? Il fait le geste suivant, léchant doucement ses lèvres puis enfin goutte, s'approprie, envahit en conquérant. Sa main sur sa nuque, sa main dans le creux des reins qui le serre, qui le provoque.

C'est bon la rentrée.


	2. Elle

 

 

Vêtus des tenues les plus improbables, les plus extravagantes, ils regardent tous l'objectif. Il a tant désiré être admis à la prestigieuse école de danse Rudra Béjart. Depuis deux mois, il n'épargne pas sa peine. Le premier en salle de danse, le dernier à partir. Le jour le plus moche est le dimanche, celui où il pense à Milan, sa famille, ses amis qui lui manquent.

Aujourd'hui, il veut oublier. Dans sa courte jupe de brocard d'argent, son haut décolleté noir, avec ce maquillage légèrement provocant qui accentue encore la finesse de ses traits, ses bijoux, ses bas à résille, ses talons aiguilles qui mettent en valeur ses jambes de danseur, il se sent libre. Il n'est pas lui. Androgyne. Mi homme, mi femme.

Il croise le regard de son Loïs, il ne fait pas mystère de ce qu'il ressent. Il a autant de désir envers Elle qu'envers Mattia. Des yeux, son petit-ami lui désigne la porte qui donne sur le Chemin du Presbytère. Il sent déjà son bas ventre s'émouvoir de son futur plaisir. Il imagine les prémices, son odeur, sa peau de satin sous ses mains. Il ferme les yeux, il est enfin en son corps. Ses cris, puis sa jouissance. Son amant. Son présent.

 


	3. Les jumeaux

 

 

 

Encore cette voiture ! Il semble la rencontrer partout. Souvent garée sur le parking L2 du campus, celui de la fac de sciences, elle devient une obsession. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçue. Ses propriétaires non plus d'ailleurs. Des jumeaux australiens, blonds comme les blés, bronzés comme du pain d'épice. Et aussi appétissants. Il les imagine s'éclatant sur les spots de surf du Queensland, leurs corps parfaits moulés dans des boxers. Ils...

—  Eh ! mais tu es avec nous à la fac ! s'exclame une voix grave assortie d'un terrible accent.

Il s'arrache à la contemplation de la coccinelle version hippie. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les frères l'envisagent en prédateurs. Cela le fait sourire. Il veut bien jouer le gibier pour devenir chasseur. Moulés dans des jeans et des tee-shirt blancs, ils sont tout aussi tentants sur un parking de supermarché qu'en amphi.

—  Ça te dit de prendre un verre ?

 

Pris en sandwich entre deux corps chauds et moites, Il s'éveille.  Sensuellement, il s'étire en l'odeur de sexe qui flotte dans l'air de la chambre. Andrew resserre son étreinte.

—  Honey ?

Il pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de Matt et laisse errer sa main sur la cambrure de son dos.

—  Sleep, darling.

 


	4. Vivant !

 

 

 

L'ambiance bat son plein pour cette première sortie vécue loin de sa Picardie natale. Oubliées les contraintes de son petit village de cent âmes, les regards réprobateurs sur son look androgyne. Bonsoir la haute école de journalisme. Bruxelles. La liberté. Ses deux colocataires doivent être un peu plus loin, perdus en la masse des danseurs. Lui a trouvé son bonheur d'un soir. Et plus si affinités.

Les yeux plongés dans des lacs aux couleurs abyssales, il se déhanche contre un corps souple aux muscles nerveux. D'un geste ferme, il l'attire plus près encore, il perçoit le souffle de l'autre sur sa tempe. Il sent bon, ce mec. Un parfum qu'il connaît mélangé à l'odeur épicée de sa peau échauffée. Il pose sa main sur son épaule, descend, ondulant le long de cet inconnu, avant de remonter, frôlant au passage la preuve qu'il ne le laisse pas de marbre. Sa bouche cherche la sienne exigeante, dominatrice.

Le morceau se termine, il ne veut pas qu'il s'éloigne. Semblant du même avis, il le tire par la main. Il le suit vers les clubs confortables disposés dans une alcôve. Il soulève son menton du bout des doigts et l'embrasse, encore et encore. Il est vivant !  


	5. Le credo

 

 

Je viendrai te chercher à la fac, lui a-t-il dit. Il a oublié que son cher et tendre ne passe pas inaperçu. Et qu'il aime ça.

Appuyé contre sa kawasaki, il est là assis par terre dans une pose nonchalante qui lui sied, dévisagé par toutes les filles qui gloussent en se le montrant des yeux, d'un geste. Lui s'en moque, il ne les voit pas. Fab n'a jamais aimé que les hommes. D'un mouvement souple, sensuel, il se lève dès qu'il l'aperçoit. S'asseyant sur la selle, il l'attire à lui pour un baiser fougueux devant les regards scandalisés de ces demoiselles.

Il se pose derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille, la tête dans son cou. Son chéri met les gaz et la machine s' élance. A la recherche de sa peau chaude et satinée, il glisse les mains sous son tee-shirt. Il le sent frémir sous la caresse de ses pouces, sous celle de sa langue sur sa nuque. Il sait comment émouvoir ce corps qu'il vénère depuis deux ans. Dix minutes de trajet avant d' être chez eux, c'est plus qu'il ne lui en faut pour le prier de le coucher dans leur lit jusqu'à plus faim. Ce dieu, c'est le sien.

 


	6. Le divorce

 

 

Que lui a-t-il pris d'accepter de prendre un verre avec ce confrère ? Il lui lance un coup d’œil discret.

Le genre mec soigné, de la coupe mode au bout de ses chaussures cirées en passant par la Rolex. Bon chic, bon genre, plutôt snob, il l'aurait vu dans une taverne guindée, pas dans ce club branché et encore moins pour y discuter d'un dossier de divorce qui traîne depuis des mois. Ce qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire apparemment. Son attaché-case qu'il n'a pas voulu laisser au vestiaire l'encombre, il ne sait où le planquer.

Il voit un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, bien sûr cet enfoiré a deviné son embarras. Il l'entend demander une table pour dîner devant la piste de danse. Ah ! bon.

Il l'entraîne à la suite du garçon, la main posée sur sa taille. D'un coup, il a chaud. Maître Trucmuche est gay ? Si il en juge par les doigts qui descendent au creux de ses reins, c'est le cas. Une fois assis, il lui lance un petit sourire en coin et son pied vient par inadvertance caresser sa cheville.

Tout compte fait leurs clients attendront. Ce soir, il a un avocat à séduire.


	7. Première sortie

 

 

 

****

Traditionnelle, c'est la sortie du premier jour de l'année, encore merveilleusement appliqué, le troupeau des élèves suit la silhouette dégingandée de Monsieur Lamison.

Main dans la main, ils se faufilent entre les murs de livres de la vaste bibliothèque de Cambridge. La distraction du nouveau professeur d'anglais leur est d'une aide précieuse. Dans une demi-heure, l'endroit sera désert, ils doivent juste se faire oublier pendant ce laps de temps. Réfugiés au bout de la dernière allée infréquentée, ils s'asseyent l'un tout contre l'autre.

—  Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffle-t-il en serrant sa main.

—  Les vacances en France, sans toi, murmure William, jamais plus. L'année prochaine pas question que je te laisse en rade et même à Noël, tu viendras à la maison.

—  Tes parents, Will.

—  Il faudra qu'ils sachent pour nous, un jour. Je suis prêt à le leur dire, Josh. Viens !

Doucement, il attire son visage vers lui et sa bouche cherche la sienne, leurs langues se redécouvrent, se reconnaissent. Ils s'arrêtent à bout de souffle, rouges et émus. Il soupire quand la main de Will se pose sur son désir trop évident. La lourde porte qui se referme dans un claquement sec les fait sursauter. Ils sont seuls.

 


	8. L'imagination

 

 

 

La nouvelle prof de math est jeune, jolie et mal fagotée. On devine sous les vêtements peu seyants un beau corps aux courbes sensuelles.

Par contre, de l'imagination, il en possède. Des dessous sexy, une jupe au ras des fesses, des bas à résilles et des souliers à talon haut lui iraient parfaitement. Voilà un fantasme qui réveille sa libido. Il se trémousse sur son siège, le sexe gonflé à l'étroit dans son jean. Un petit rire moqueur attire son attention. Son voisin a compris sa détresse et s'en amuse. Il lui adresse une grimace très mature pour ses seize ans qui fait pétiller les superbes yeux bleus qui le fixent.

Il le voit déplacer sa chaise discrètement vers lui, son bras se tend, sa main se pose sur sa virilité, il doit rougir car le sourire de Marc, si il a bien retenu son prénom, s'agrandit. Ses doigts le caressent à travers le jean et rien que cet effleurement lui procure du plaisir. Il sait y faire, l'animal. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir alors que la jouissance monte. Quand elle éclate, il a un léger soupir et, son boxer mouillé, il réalise avec horreur le tragique de sa situation. Un inconnu l'a masturbé au vu de tous.

 


	9. Le lieu

 

****

—  Arrête, David !

—  Chut, my love.

—  Je n'ai pas envie de me faire surprendre. C'est le renvoi assuré. Oh !

Il ne parle plus, ne proteste plus. Couché dans les canapés de la salle de repos du Clare College à Cambridge, sous le corps mince et nerveux de David, il gémit son plaisir. Son amant a ouvert sa chemise et sa bouche erre sur sa peau, descend sur son nombril, puis vers son pubis. Son jean ne freine pas sa course longtemps et bientôt sa langue taquine son méat, lèche la longueur. Ses doigts fourragent parmi les boucles blondes qu'il ébouriffe sans le réaliser perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir. Soulevés sur les coudes, il regarde le mouvement de cette trop belle bouche sur sa virilité et cette image en transcende la volupté. Il mord le dos de sa main pour ne pas crier sa jouissance lorsque ses doigts effleurent l'entrée de son intimité, caressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

—  Toi.

—  Ce soir, darling. Pas ici, lui chuchote son homme amoureusement.

Il renverse la tête et cambre son corps quand l'orgasme lui fait tout oublier. Y compris le lieu.


End file.
